


Sticky Notes

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author : wrenrouge, Cats, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Le chat de Kenma devient ami avec le chat du voisin et dans un acte de solidarité Kenma devient aussi ami avec le voisin. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber amoureux.





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sticky Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450577) by [wrenrouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge). 



Il se réveilla à cause du son incessant des griffes sur du verre et sut de suite qui il devait accuser.

Kenma sortit de son lit à contre cœur et passa la porte de sa chambre. Il faisait froid mais son besoin de réprimander son chat était plus fort que son besoin d'attraper un pull. Son chat, Jij, avait pris l'habitude de gratter à la porte-fenêtre du balcon de son appartement. Il n'avait pas encore découvert pourquoi Jiji s'attaquait autant à sa vitre, mais il savait qu'il voulait qu'il arrête.

Il trouva Jiji en train de gratter avec insistance derrière le rideau qui couvrait la vitre. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda-t-il en levant le rideau pour révéler son chat. Jiji miaula en réponse, n'enlevant ni ses yeux, ni ses pattes de la porte. Kenma regarda vers son balcon et se rendit enfin compte de la raison pour laquelle son chat était aussi agité.

Sur son balcon se trouvait un autre chat : un chat calico était assis sur le coussin que Kenma avait acheté spécialement pour Jiji. Il comprit que Jiji devait être énervé et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre pour le laisser sortir afin qu'il reprenne son coussin. A la place du combat auquel il s'attendait, les deux chats ne firent que se fixer, et à la surprise de Kenma, Jiji se coucha à côté de son coussin sans même pousser le calico.

Choqué, Kenma fixa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il aurait pensé que Jiji aurait effrayé le calico, mais apparemment il s'était attaché à lui. Ne voulant pas trop y penser, Kenma laissa les chats tranquille. Il pensa que tant qu'ils s'entendaient bien, le fait que le calico traînait sur son balcon ne le dérangeait pas. Tant que Jiji ne grattait pas à la porte-fenêtre, cela ne le dérangeait pas que son chat se fasse un nouvel ami.

Il ferma légèrement la porte, laissant un espace au cas où Jiji voudrait rentrer, et repartit dans sa chambre, se rendant désormais compte à quel point il faisait froid. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, s'enfonçant sous les couvertures et se rendormit en quelques minutes.

 

* * *

 

Il rentra du travail et ne voulait qu'une chose : câliner son chat. La journée avait été difficile et un bon câlin l'aiderait à détresser. Le seul problème, il découvrit, était que Jiji n'était nulle part. Il regarda partout, de sa chambre jusqu'à sous le frigo, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il finit par l'entendre lorsqu'il fut sur son balcon : un miaulement qui venait de sa gauche. Il tourna sa tête vers le bruit pour tomber sur son chat jouant avec le calico sur le balcon adjacent au sien. Il se demanda comment Jiji avait réussi à atterrir là-bas, mais il pensa que c'était un truc de chat. Ne voulant pas déranger son voisin, il laissa les chats tranquille.

 

* * *

 

Commença ainsi une amitié à laquelle Kenma ne s'était pas attendue. Jiji passait des heures à jouer avec le calico voisin et parfois il disparaissait pour aller sur l'autre balcon. Ils dormaient ensemble, jouaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble ; une fois Kenma avait surpris le calico à l'intérieur de son appartement, en train de manger dans la gamelle de Jiji. Kenma avait même pris l'habitude de laisser la porte-fenêtre du balcon légèrement ouverte à cause de tout le temps que Jiji passait dehors avec son nouvel ami. _Ça me va_ , pensa-t-il. Tant qu'ils ne posaient pas de problème, Kenma n'avait rien à dire sur leur petite amitié étrange.

 

* * *

 

Kenma était au milieu d'un de ses jeux lorsqu'il entendit un coup sur sa porte. Il pensa que c'était plutôt étrange parce que normalement il n'avait pas beaucoup de visites et les seuls amis qui lui rendaient visite l'appelaient pour le prévenir. Se demandant qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte, il se leva pour ouvrir et se retrouve en face d'un grand brun qui était à la fois intimidant et vraiment beau, intimidament beau ? L'homme baissa les yeux pour regarder Kenma et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir petit.

« Salut. » Commença l'homme. « J'habite à côté et mon chat semble apprécier ton chat, alors je suis venu rencontrer officiellement le voisin et voir si tu serais intéressé pour venir jouer avec lui ? »

Kenma ferma soudainement la porte.

Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il l'avait fait, il était juste nerveux. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il entendit des pas s'éloigner et se rendit compte que son voisin était parti. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de fermer la porte au nez de son voisin... son voisin vraiment beau. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à son voisin de cette façon. Il devait se lever et aller s'excuser.

Cependant, avant qu'il puisse se relever, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas venir vers son appartement. Il était préparé à ce que son voisin frappe à nouveau, mais à la place une note fut glissée sous sa porte. Kenma regarda la feuille de papier, confus. Qu'est-ce que son voisin essayait de faire ?

Il prit prudemment le papier et le déplia.

 

_Hey, désolé de t'avoir fait peur ! Je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'espère que malgré tout, on pourra quand même être amis. Tu es le bienvenu chez moi et ton chat aussi, bien évidemment. Momo s'est vraiment attaché à lui et l'offre pour venir jouer avec ton chat tient toujours._

_Ton Voisin,  
-K_ _uroo Tetsurou_

 

Kenma fixa la note. Il ne pouvait pas en dire grand chose. C'était une note, avec un message, et c'était tout. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir y répondre, considérant à quel point il venait de passer pour un imbécile, mais quelque chose à propos de ce Kuroo lui fit sentir qu'il devrait lui passer un mot.

Se relevant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour attraper une feuille de papier et un stylo. Il écrivit un message rapide.

 

_Hey, je suis désolé de t'avoir fermé la porte au nez, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de la visite. J'ai un emploi du temps chargé mais je pourrais toujours trouver de la place un jour ou l'autre._

_Ton Voisin,  
_ _-Kozume Kenma_

 

Il plia la feuille rapidement et repartit dans son salon. Il mit ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte. Doucement, il marcha vers l'appartement de gauche et glissa discrètement la note sous la porte. Il repartit en courant vers son appartement et claqua sa porte à nouveau. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, pas seulement à cause de son manque d'exercice, mais parce qu'il venait de faire ÇA. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aiderait sa vie sociale ou quelque chose qui venait d'y mettre fin.

Ne voulant pas y penser plus longtemps, il reprit la console qu'il avait abandonnée et se remit à jouer à son jeu. Il était tellement absorbé par sa partie qu'il ne remarqua pas Jiji entrer dans la chambre et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il remarqua le chat noir, il remarqua aussi quelque chose d'autre. Sur son dos se trouvait un post-it rose vif et un message y était inscrit en une écriture soignée.

 

_j'ai hâte  
_ _-Kuroo_

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Kenma aperçut le calico dans son appartement, il décida de répondre au message. Il écrivit rapidement ses disponibilités sur un post-it bleu et l'attacha sur le chat de Kuroo en espérant qu'il ne réagirait pas mal. Heureusement, le calico ne fit que miaula et repartit vers le balcon pour retourner chez Kuroo.

 

* * *

 

Un autre post-it rose apparut sur le dos de Jiji le jour suivant. Cette fois c'était Kuroo qui lui proposait de se voir chez lui dans trois semaines. Il avait ensuite continué en demandant comment s'était passée la journée de Kenma. Kenma fut un peu perturbé par l'étrangeté de la situation, mais il s'imagina que c'était la façon dont Kuroo avait décidé qu'il essaierait de se rapprocher de lui. Alors Kenma lui répondit.

 

* * *

 

Commença ainsi un échange de post-it entre les deux propriétaires des chats, parfois collés sur les chats, parfois glissés sous leurs portes. Malgré l'aversion de Kenma à communiquer avec les gens, quelque chose chez Kuroo lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Ils parlaient de tout tant que leurs conversations pouvaient rentrer dans des papiers aussi petits. La plupart du temps Kuroo envoyait des jeux de mots horribles et Kenma lui disait à quel point il les trouvait mauvais, d'autres fois ils parlaient de leurs journées et de leurs routines. Ils parlaient aussi de leurs chats. Momo, le chat de Kuroo, aimait apparemment aller dans les appartements des gens, mais elle ne restait pas très longtemps sauf si elle passait du temps avec Jiji. Leurs conversations étaient agréables et Kenma se rendit compte qu'il attendait les messages de Kuroo avec impatience.

 

* * *

 

_Alors, prêt pour demain ? ;)_

 

_C'est juste une après-midi, Kuroo._

 

* * *

 

Le jour de leur rendez-vous arriva. Kenma prit quelques jouets de Jiji dans un sac et attrapa Jiji qui était assis sur le canapé.

« Tu es prêt à jouer avec Momo ? » Demanda-t-il à son chat, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse.

Il mit ses chaussures et sortit de son appartement. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de Kuroo et frappa, il se sentit soudainement nerveux. Et s'il gâchait leur après-midi et Kuroo ne voulait plus le voir ? Et si c'était le mauvais jour et Kuroo n'était même pas là ? Est-ce que c'était l'appartement de Kuroo ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et Kenma commençait à paniquer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis et s'enfuir en courant, la porte s'ouvrit. Le même homme incroyablement beau auquel il avait claqué la porte au nez se tenait devant lui, mais cette fois il ne pouvait rien fermer.

« Kenma, c'est ça ? Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance. » Kuroo lui sourit chaleureusement, se décalant pour le laisser entrer. « Entre, fais comme chez toi. »

Kenma posa Jiji par terre et son chat ne perdit pas de temps pour aller chercher Momo, se précipitant à l'intérieur aussitôt que ses pattes touchèrent le sol.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda Kuroo pendant que Kenma mettait ses chaussures près de la porte.

« Uh, juste de l'eau. » Dit Kenma en entrant dans le salon. Il n'avait pas vraiment soif, mais si Kuroo offrait, qui était-il pour refuser ?

Kuroo pointa du doigt les canapés. « Tu peux t'asseoir, je reviens de suite. »

Kenma obéit, posant le sac de jouets par terre. Pendant que Kuroo n'était pas là, il regarda rapidement le salon. Il était modeste et propre, rien d'inhabituel. Kenma se demanda si toutes les pièces de l'appartement étaient aussi propres, il se demanda aussi s'il aurait un jour l'occasion de le découvrir.

Un verre d'eau apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision. « Tiens. » Kuroo tendit le verre à Kenma.

« Merci. » Dit Kenma en prenant le verre avant que Kuroo se dirige vers l'autre canapé pour se laisser tomber dessus.

Il y eut un silence. Kenma avait pensé qu'une discussion aurait commencé naturellement, mais ce n'était pas un post-it, c'était la vie réelle et il avait l'impression d'être scruté sous tous les angles. Il regarda Kuroo qui jouait avec ses pouces sur ses jambes. Il semblait nerveux lui aussi. Au moins Kenma n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal. Il prit une gorgée d'eau et décida de se lancer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui est prévu ? »

Kuroo leva les yeux et envoya un sourire radiant à Kenma. « J'en ai aucune idée. »

« Quoi. »

« J'avais décidé d'improviser, et puis nos chats semblent bien s'amuser sans nous. »

Kenma regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où étaient passés leurs chats. « Ils sont probablement dans ma chambre. » Dit Kuroo nonchalamment.

Kenma acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Alors, Kenma, j'ai une question. »

« Quelle est ta question ? »

« Combien d'ours polaires a-t-on besoin sur un iceberg ? »

Kenma leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à un mauvais jeu de mots de Kuroo. « Combien ? »

Kuroo sourit. « Assez pour briser la glace. »

Kenma baissa les yeux sur ses jambes, cachant l'ombre d'un sourire derrière ses cheveux. Il espérait que Kuroko ne le remarquerait pas.

« Allez, elle était géniale ! Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'elle n'était pas bonne. » Dit Kuroko, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait juste d'arracher un sourire à Kenma.

« Elle était horrible. » Dit Kenma d'un ton monotone.

« Tu mens. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

Et juste comme ça, l'atmosphère gênante disparut et leur conversation commença. Kenma et Kuroo parlèrent de tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser. Ils parlèrent du boulot et de l'école et du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de vie parce que tout ce qu'ils faisaient était aller au boulot et à l'école. Ils parlèrent des jeux de Kenma, de la cuisine de Kuroo et de leurs familles respectives. Puis ils parlèrent du lycée et ils furent agréablement surpris en découvrant qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait du volley.

« A quelle position tu jouais ? »

« Passeur. »

« J'étais un central, mais ce n'était pas très important puisque notre équipe n'était pas très unie. »

« Je vois. »

Avant qu'ils puissent commencer à parler de leurs chats, ils se rendirent compte de quelle heure il était. Le soleil se couchait et la nuit tombait, et Kenma était un peu déçu que l'après-midi soit passée aussi vite.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, je dois nourrir Jiji. » Dit Kenma avec réticence en se levant.

« Oui, moi aussi je dois nourrir Momo. » Dit Kuroo en suivant Kenma. « Allons trouver ces deux garnements, ils sont étrangement silencieux depuis un moment. » Kuroo emmena Kenma dans le couloir puis dans sa chambre. Les deux chats dormaient roulés en boule, collés l'un contre l'autre dans son lit.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sourirent avant de regarder à nouveau la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Cependant, Kenma devait partir et il le lui fit remarquer. Il marcha doucement jusqu'au lit et commença à caresser son chat pour le réveiller. « Debout, Jiji. » Chuchota-t-il. « On doit rentrer. » Jiji ronronna avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Après quelques secondes, Kenma porta Jiji dans le salon, suivi de Kuroo.

« Alors je trouve que c'était une après-midi réussie. » Finit par dire Kuroo.

« On n'a même pas joué avec les chats. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont quand même amusés. »

Kenma acquiesça puisque Kuroo avait raison.

« Alors on en prévoit une autre ? »

« Peut-être. » Taquina Kenma en essayant de mettre ses chaussures.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » Dit Kuroo, confiant.

Ayant enfin ses chaussures au pied, Kenma lui fit au revoir et s'en alla, excité à la perspective d'une autre après-midi avec lui.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement il posa Jiji et se jeta sur son canapé. Il y resta en silence, pensant au temps qu'il avait passé avec Kuroo. Il devait admettre qu'il avait passé une super après-midi et il voulait passer plus de temps avec lui. Il sourit en se souvenant de toutes les choses stupides que Kuroo avait dit pendant qu'ils discutaient. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Kenma se demanda qui c'était pendant une seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte pour découvrir Kuroo qui tenait un sac dans sa main. Le sac de Kenma, pour être exact.

« Tu as oublié ça. » Dit Kuroo avec un sourire décontracté.

« Oh. »

Kuroo donna le sac à Kenma, sa main s'attardant une seconde de trop lorsque le blond le prit. Et lorsque Kenma leva la tête pour remercier Kuroo, leurs yeux se croisèrent et il oublia ses mots. Il pouvait sentir des éclairs s'entrechoquer dans son estomac.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit finalement Kuroo, brisant le silence. « On se parle plus tard ? » Et même si cette phrase sonnait comme une question, Kenma savait que c'était une promesse.

 

* * *

 

Après leur après-midi, ils se mirent d'accord pour en prévoir une autre en se promettant que cette fois-ci ils joueraient vraiment avec leurs chats.

Ce qu'ils ne furent pas. A la place, ils passèrent leur nuit à regarder une émission culinaire, oubliant complètement les jouets de leurs chats.

« La prochaine fois, c'est sûr ! » Avait promis Kuroo, mais pendant la fois suivante, Kuroo avait invité Kenma pour manger et ce dernier avait apporté sa Wii et ils avaient joué à Mario Kart jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Leurs rendez-vous continuèrent ainsi. Un invitant l'autre pour jouer avec leurs chats, mais finissant par ne jamais jouer avec les animaux lorsque le jour J arrivait. Ils finirent par arrêter d'utiliser leurs chats comme excuse pour se voir et commencèrent à se rendre visite sans prévenir.

Leur correspondance continua aussi, certains jours Kenma trouvait Jiji avec une feuille de papier entière attachée à son collier. « J'ai beaucoup à dire. » Fut l'excuse de Kuroo. Cela ne dérangeait pas Kenma, parce qu'il lui renverrait deux feuilles de papier sous la porte de Kuroo le jour même, avec la même excuse.

Lors d'une visite chez Kenma, Kuroo était couché sur le canapé, se plaignant de ses amis. Assis sur le sol, à côté du canapé, Kenma n'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop absorbé par son eu pour se préoccuper d'un certain Oikawa que Kuroo appelait un abruti.

« Et ensuite il m'a dit que je ressemblais à un cheval. Moi, un cheval ! » Hurla Kuroo.

Kenma ne dit rien, laissant plutôt Kuroo parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue.

« Hé, Kenma. »

« Hm. » Répondit Kenma, la seule évidence qu'il l'écoutait.

« Tu trouves que je ressemble à un cheval ? »

« Je préférerais ne pas répondre. » Répondit Kenma.

« Kenma ! » Cria Kuroo. « Tu es censé être de mon côté. »

« Je suis juste de mon côté. »

« Traître. »

Kenma dut utiliser toutes ses forces pour cacher son sourire.

 

* * *

 

Leur amitié continua de grandir au fil des jours, les deux hommes se rendant visite autant que leurs chats. Kenma avait réalisé depuis longtemps qu'il aimait Kuroo. Ce fut assez simple à accepter, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ensuite. D'un côté, Kenma pourrait le dire à Kuroo, mais d'un autre, et si Kuroo ne l'aimait pas ? Mais s'il l'aimait, qu'est-ce qu'ils deviendraient ? Kenma ne savait pas quoi faire et tout était de la faute de Kuroo.

Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire à cet instant. Kuroo l'avait invité pour dîner et même s'il ne portait rien de spécial, Kenma avait du mal à ne pas le fixer. C'était probablement à cause de sa chemise. Kuroo était ridiculement beau en chemise. Et ce jeans rendait le tout encore plus difficile. Kuroo n'avait même pas de fesses, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Kenma ne pouvait pas regarder.

Pendant que Kuroo était dans la cuisine, Kenma l'aidait comme il pouvait, même si le brun avait d'abord refusé. Il n'était pas le meilleur en cuisine, mais il pouvait toujours aider avec le plus simple. Ils travaillèrent en silence, Kenma coupant les légumes et Kuroo préparant le reste. Lorsqu'ils parlaient, la conversation tournait autour de leurs journées et d'où se trouvaient leurs chats. Ils n'avaient jamais arrêté d'amener leurs chats lorsqu'ils se rendaient visite.

Lorsque le dîner fut prêt, le ventre de Kenma gargouillait depuis un moment déjà. Il n'était pas du genre à beaucoup manger, mais il pouvait apprécier un bon repas et le curry que Kuroo avait fait sentait délicieusement bon. Ils mangèrent en silence mis à part pour quelques blagues. Le silence ne dérangeait pas Kenma, en fait, il chérissait ces moments qui montraient à quel point ils étaient à l'aise.

« Hé, Kenma. »

« Hm. »

« Est-ce que parfois tu penses au fait que nos chats sont peut-être meilleurs amis ? »

« Oui. » Dit Kenma sans lever le regard de son assiette. « C'est probablement le cas. »

« C'est sympa de savoir qu'ils nous ont rapprochés. » Ajouta Kuroo en prenant une bouchée de son curry.

Kenma sentit son visage se réchauffer à ce commentaire. _Tu es aussi mon meilleur ami_ , pensa-t-il, mais il n'oserait jamais le dire à voix haute. « Oui, c'est sympa. » Dit-il à la place.

Une fois le repas terminé, Kuroo mit de la musique pour qu'ils puissent écouter quelque chose en nettoyant. Rapidement, Kuroo se mit à danser pendant que Kenma riait en le regardant. Kuroo s'approcha de Kenma pendant une chanson plus lente et prit sa main.

« Danse avec moi. »

« Je ne sais pas danser. » Avoua Kenma. »

Kuroo lui sourit doucement. « Je vais te montrer. »

Kenma ne put qu'acquiescer et Kuroo le tira vers lui. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de Kenma pendant que ce dernier mettait ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu bouges comme ça. » Kuroo bougea ses pieds et encouragea Kenma à le suivre. Kenma fixait leurs pieds, s'assurant qu'il ne marchait pas sur ceux de Kuroo ou ne trébuchait pas. Ce n'était pas difficile de suivre Kuroo, il rendait tout si facile. En peu de temps, Kenma suivait parfaitement ses pas. Ils valsèrent dans la cuisine en rythme avec la chanson, avant qu'une autre démarre sans qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pour autant.

« Tu es doué. » Dit Kuroo lorsque la chanson se termina. Kenma leva les yeux vers Kuroo, incapable de cacher son sourire quand il le remercia. Ils ne bougèrent pas, leurs mains toujours en place malgré le manque de musique, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher l'autre. Et avant qu'ils puissent se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, Kenma se leva sur la pointe des pieds et Kuroo se baissa, les deux fermant les yeux.

Le baiser était doux, une simple caresse, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Kenma se sente exploser de l'intérieur. Une des mains de Kuroo vint se poser sur sa joue au même moment où ils penchèrent leur tête pour trouver un meilleur angle. La musique avait recommencé, mais Kenma s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait était leur baiser et les éclairs dans son ventre. Il voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts restèrent collés pendant qu'ils ouvraient lentement leurs yeux. Une paire d'yeux miel sourit à une paire d'yeux dorée satisfaite.

« Je t'aime. » Chuchota Kuroo.

Kenma voulait cacher son sourire, mais après un coup d’œil aux yeux vulnérables de Kuroo il décida qu'il voulait qu'il voie à quel point il était heureux.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Chuchota-t-il à son tour avant de se pencher en avant et d'embrasser Kuroo encore et encore.

 

* * *

 

Kenma mit du temps avant de quitter l'appartement de Kuroo.

« Je devrais y aller. » Avait-il dit, volant un autre baiser au brun.

« Ouais. » Avait répondu Kuroo avant de se pencher pour embrasser Kenma une fois de plus.

Une fois qu'ils furent enfin séparés, ils s'étaient dit au revoir et Kenma était parti. Trop content pour aller jusqu'au salon, il s'était appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Il toucha ses lèvres et pouvait encore sentir celles de Kuroo contre les siennes. Il rigola, se sentant presque étourdi. Il avait embrassé Kuroo et plus important, Kuroo l'avait aussi embrassé. Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il était fou de lui, mais d'un côté ça ne le dérangeait pas.

A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Kenma se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et tomba sur Kuroo tenant Jiji dans ses bras.

« Hey. »

« Hey. » Kenma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose. » Dit Kuroo en montrant un Jiji miaulant.

« Oh. » Fut tout ce que Kenma pu répondre, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de comment il avait réussi à oublier son propre chat. Il mettait la faute sur Kuroo pour l'avoir distrait.

Kuroo rendit un Jiji mécontent à Kenma. « J'adorerais que Jiji reste pour la nuit, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il serait mieux avec toi. »

« Ouais. » Dit Kenma en fixant les lèvres de Kuroo.

« On se voit demain ? » Demanda Kuroo, fixant aussi les lèvres de Kenma.

« Ouais, demain. » Acquiesça Kenma, se penchant pour embrasser Kuroo.

Kenma ferma la porte lorsque Kuroo se retourna pour partir, un sourire niais sur leur visage. Il caressa Jiji pour s'excuser de l'avoir laissé chez Kuroo et promit qu'il ne le ferait plus. Cependant, avant de poser Jiji par terre, il remarqua un post-it rose attaché à son collier. Il le prit et posa Jiji qui s'enfuit au salon.

Il l'ouvrit, s'attendant à un jeu de mots bizarre, mais il découvrit un numéro de téléphone avec un message.

 

_Je ne t'ai jamais donné mon numéro, appelle-moi ?_

_-Kuroo_

 

Kenma n'avait jamais été aussi pressé d'appeler quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
